This invention relates generally to thrust bearing assemblies and, more particularly, to thrust bearing assemblies providing piloting to prevent dislocation to a non-concentric position with respect to the backup members against which the thrust bearing assembly is positioned.
Conventional thrust bearing assemblies engage a piloting surface of a backup member to ensure concentricity of the thrust bearing assemblies. This piloting permits a limited amount of axial space between the thrust bearing assemblies and the backup members without loss of concentricity. The amount of axial space permitted by conventional piloting is limited by the overall axial thickness of the thrust bearing assembly or by the manufacturing limitations on forming an axially extending flange, for example. For some applications, there is a need for an improved thrust bearing assembly allowing piloting over a greater axial space without requiring increased overall axial thickness.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.